1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which stores image data and an identifier which is associated with the image data, a method for controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have been in widespread use, and therefore, opportunities for capturing images have tended to increase resulting in a large amount of image data in which users deal with. Accordingly, a technique of adding identifiers to pieces of image data so that the pieces of image data are efficiently organized and searched for has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-51721, for example, discloses a technique of storing a fabrication number of a digital camera, which is unique information of the digital camera, in a storage device of the digital camera at a time of fabrication thereof, generating, at a time when an image is captured, a unique identifier using the fabrication number and information about the time when the image is captured, for example, and adding the identifier to image data representing the image.
However, fabrication numbers are not necessarily added to all digital cameras. Furthermore, even if the fabrication numbers are added to the individual digital cameras at times of fabrication, the fabrication numbers are not necessarily electrically readable.
Therefore, if a digital camera does not have a unique fabrication number assigned thereto, an identifier is not assigned to image data by the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-51721.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-51721 does not disclosed a technique in which, when receiving image data which does not have identifier added thereto from an apparatus, a digital camera adds an identifier to the received image data.